


[Podfic] Podfication 2018 Live Performances

by bessyboo, blackglass, cantarina, exmanhater, forzandopod, litrapod (litra), Lunate8, Opalsong, reena_jenkins, RevolutionaryJo, Shmaylor, sisi_rambles



Series: Podfication Live Performances [3]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfication 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: A collection of stories read at the Live Performances event at Podfication 2018. Passing trains, recording snafus, waffle iron shenanigans, and all!





	[Podfic] Podfication 2018 Live Performances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tale of Valhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050010) by [LadyByakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByakko/pseuds/LadyByakko). 
  * Inspired by [Post-Its](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636685) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 
  * Inspired by [Who Gives an F About the Oxford Comma?: Case Studies in the Ultimate Ensemble Hypothesis of Multiple Universes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198435) by [lalalalalawhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/pseuds/lalalalalawhy). 
  * Inspired by [Good Night? Bad Night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289082) by [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily). 
  * Inspired by [The Habits of Courting Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006969) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 
  * Inspired by [could not make a wookiee intimidating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554348) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 
  * Inspired by [Care and Feeding of Your Janet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134345) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander). 
  * Inspired by [Colonel Sportacus Champitor Crimson the Second](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298240) by [relationshipcrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes). 



  


  
Cover by bessyboo and revolutionaryjo  
Edited and compiled by revolutionaryjo

 **Length:** 1:33:09

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/Podfication/Live+Performances/Podfication+2018+Live+Performances.mp3)  


* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (42.7 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/734om130jmk22bp/Podfication_2018_Live_Performances.mp3/file)  
[M4B (45.0 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/w1czn5oo48g12c8/Podfication_2018_Live_Performances.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (42.7 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/Podfication/Live+Performances/Podfication+2018+Live+Performances.mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (45.0 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/Podfication/Live+Performances/Podfication+2018+Live+Performances.m4b)

* * *

**Readers and Works In Order of Appearance**

**0:00:00 - Introduction**  


**0:01:06 - A Tale of Valhalla**  
Read By: Shmaylor  
Written By: LadyByakko  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050010>  
Fandom(s): Mad Max Fury Road  
Pairing or Gen: Gen  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: There is a tale told of the times of old, when the First Green Place was saved by the Sisters, and the Dread Immortal died without rising. There is a tale told, of the Mad One and Furiosa.

 

 **0:06:01 - Post-its**  
Read By: Litra  
Written By: nirejseki  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636685>  
Fandom(s): Legends of Tomorrow  
Pairing or Gen: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart  
Rating: Not Rated  
Warnings: Memory erasure  
Summary: Removing little Leo from his timeline begins to have an impact on adult Len  & Mick.

 

 **0:16:31 - Who Gives an F About the Oxford Comma?: Case Studies in the Ultimate Ensemble Hypothesis of Multiple Universes**  
Read By: sisi_rambles  
Written By: lalalalalawhy  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198435>  
Fandom(s): Oxford Comma Example Sentences  
Pairing or Gen: Gen  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Anything that can be described will be described, and, more than that, likely exists somewhere. That’s just how probability works.

 

 **0:29:02 - Good Night? Bad Night?**  
Read By: bessyboo  & blackglass  
Written By: calenlily  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/289082>  
Fandom(s): Texts From Last Night  
Pairing or Gen: Original Character/Original Character  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Mentions of sex acts  
Summary: Two roommates with very different lifestyles relate their respective experiences one Friday night.

 

 **0:37:58 - The Habits of Courting Birds**  
Read By: reena_jenkins  
Written By: heartslogos  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006969>  
Fandom(s): DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Batman (Comics)  
Pairing or Gen: Tim Drake/Roy Harper  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Tim in uncertain if he's embarrassed, amused, excited, or annoyed. (Tim and Roy flirt via science puns and chemistry jokes.)

 

 **0:46:54 - could not make a wookiee intimidating**  
Read By: Opalsong  
Written By: QueenWithABeeThrone  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554348>  
Fandom(s): Star Wars  
Pairing or Gen: Gen  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Anakin Skywalker's terrible luck strikes again at the worst time.

 

 **0:54:24 - Care and Feeding of Your Janet**  
Read By: Lunate8 and revolutionaryjo  
Written By: samalander  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134345>  
Fandom(s): The Good Place  
Pairing or Gen: Gen  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Please read this guide carefully before activating your Janet.

 

 **1:03:14 - Colonel Sportacus Champitor Crimson the Second**  
Read By: blackglass  
Written By: hylian_reptile  
Text URL: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298240/chapters/25278363>  
Fandom(s): Red vs Blue  
Pairing or Gen: Gen, implied Grif/Simmons  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Blue Team finds a dog exploding their base and eating their porn mags so they pawn it off on Red Team. Simmons is less than impressed with this rival for Sarge's attention. An abridged retelling of the relationship between Simmons and Sonny the Dog.

 

 **1:17:26 - WAFFLE OR WAFFLE NOT: LIVE STREAM 8 — HEY I JUST MET YOU / AND THIS IS CRAZY / BUT HERE’S A WAFFLE / SO CALL ME MAYBE**  
Read By: bessyboo, cantarina, exmanhater, forzandopod, opalsong, and reena_jenkins  
Written By: heartequals  
Text URL: N/A - Audio Only  
Fandom(s): Star Wars (Prequels)  
Pairing or Gen: Anakin/Obi-Wan/Padme  
Rating: Teen and Up  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Hey everyone, I’m Anakin Skywalker, and this is a _Waffle or Waffle Not_ live stream! I’ll be answering questions and more importantly, waffling a great meal for my drunk loved ones and Quinlan.

 

 **1:25:20 - A Possible Future for the Hot Dog Saga**  
Read By: cantarina  
Written By: cantarina  
Text URL: N/A - Audio Only  
Fandom(s): Buzzfeed Unsolved  
Pairing or Gen: Gen  
Rating: General Audiences  
Warnings: No standardized warnings apply  
Summary: Our evening's entertainment concluded, I now welcome you to the part of the live show we call the Hotdaga.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to all who attended and contributed! 
> 
> You can find out more about the convention at [our Dreamwidth comm](http://podfication.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
